


Dance on my grave

by maesumi



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Depression, Emotional Hurt, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Prisoner Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Realization, Solitary Confinement, Starvation, Wrongful Imprisonment, enjoy, lol, nightmare's an asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-21 03:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maesumi/pseuds/maesumi
Summary: Tommy is revivedSam is madNightmare's an assholeand Dream is the one suffering, enjoy
Comments: 18
Kudos: 411





	1. A House Build on Quicksand

Dream watched apathetically as Sam talked about the new rules and edicts regarding his treatment in the prison after escorting the annoying gremlin- Tommy, safely out of the vault. He wasn't paying attention for the most part, yawning and waving the warden off every time he asked him something, but was forced to listen after a sharp jab to his ribs and kick to his stomach,

It felt like hours, The atmosphere around him felt suffocating. Sam was one of the few people dream felt comfortable and warm around, now his presence was making the small room insufferable.

He is not _afraid_ of Sam per se, even though the warden has the higher power here and does seem more intimidating and terrifying at time, no. 

"Your food supply is reduced to 3 raw potatoes once a day, congratulations"

He just misses his old best friend who used to force a whole apple pie down his throat because he didn't ate enough. 

Dream sighs, internally rolling his eyes

_It not like you were feeding me properly before anyway_

"Security cameras and voice recorders are fully functional now, for high security measures"

_there goes my privacy_

"Three guards will always be patrolling the outside of your cell from every direction"

_Seriously? I am literally a skeleton of a man_

Sam turns his back and begins to walk towards the platform before stopping and turning around again, "One more thing" Dream looks up

"Your not allowed any visitors until further notice, rot here alone till then" he drinks a bottle of some glowing potion- fire resistance, and disappears into the lava

Dream smiled sadly 

_Thanks sam, will do._

And with that, Sam was gone, so was his chances of ever speaking and interacting with another human being.

his ears met the familiar sound of lava falling from the ceiling. It was quiet, It was going to be quiet for a very long time. It has been exactly 8 months since he was thrown in this cell, one thing that he has learned, can never forget, is that silence is really loud. 

everything becomes too much at some point when you're caged in a obsidian cell with nothing to entertain yourself with. silence is one of them. dream lays down, closes his eyes and breathes, somewhere behind him in the corner, he didn't notice a red blinking of light

Dream has nothing but endless amount of time to think about what he has done. so he does, 

In all honesty, dream felt no remorse or guilt for killing tommy. he knows he should but he didn't, he is actually proud he survived three and a half weeks in solitary confinement with the kid without going batshit crazy

besides Tommy didn't treat him right, he pushed all of his buttons to see which one would break dream. and if that wasn't enough, he killed his hope. both literally and metaphorically. but Sam's actions are perhaps the one thing that hurt dream the most

Sam didn't listen to him, he didn't think twice before turning dream's already fucked up life more fucked up. dream couldn't help but compare this sam to the sam he was best friends with in the past. night really does changes fast. 

Sam was paranoid, more importantly, angry at dream. he didn't listen to both sides of the story, he didn't consider the reasons or dream's thoughts. All he really considered was what tommy wanted. like a parent spoiling their kid. 

There was no justice for him. It didn't matter to sam that tommy killed the one thing that was keeping dream sane, he had finally made an attachment to something! first step towards becoming normal right? no. doesn't matter to anyone because **"your feelings don't matter to them"**

Dream was jolted awake by the sound of someone else in his isolated room. he turned around and saw a familiar figure sitting on the chair behind him, long black hair, red hoodie and jeans and a similar mask like his

dream groaned _of course_

"Nightmare"

Nightmare, stood up walked closer to the lava, looking back at dream who was sitting on the obsidian floor. "Hello dream, Seems like your friends are being mean to you today" 

Dream hasn't seen the dreamon in four weeks, because of tommy being stuck in his cell and all. but now that she's back in all her glory, with that annoying smug face and godforsaken attitude, Dream _almost_ misses the blonde kid

The dreamon crosses her arms "you know that I can hear your thoughts, right?" she asked, "I'm hurt that you find me more annoying than _Tommyinnit_ " she pouts

Dream takes a deep breath, he is tired "Can you come back some other day nightmare? I really don't want to deal with your bullshit right now" 

Nightmare smirks "Sure, when do you want me to come back?"

"When the hell freezes over"

he hears the other break into a pit of laughter "I can arrange that actually but you can never get rid of me dreamie" 

Dream couldn't do anything other then sit there and listen to whatever the other has to say. He is not afraid of her, not now.

his body is weak which cannot be used as a reliable host and if Nightmare decides to kill him, well, he's not complaining. 

"Jeez you're depressing" 

"and you're annoying" 

"Trust me I'm much more nicer than the people you call friends" she sneers and dream loses it "It was _you_ who turned everyone against me" 

Nightmare goes back to sitting on his chair, chuckling "Oops you got me there but in my defence, you were just really easy to control. you've always have been" 

They've known each other ever since dream was little, it was like a curse stuck to his back. one which he could never get rid of, Nightmare had told him before how she found him, dream had a lot of near death experiences as a child, when he died for the first time his soul was in another dimension and while he was there, a dreamon found him and decided that she wanted to be close to him. Nightmare never left his side ever since dream was resuscitated.

Dream sighed for the millionth time, behind him, three potatoes dropped from the automatic food dispenser sam was talking about. Out of spite, dream stood up, grabbed all of the potatoes and threw them one by one into lava,

Nightmare just watched him do the deed from afar, a smug grin resting on her face "That was your lunch, dinner and tomorrow's breakfast you know?"

"Planning on starving to death?" she asked 

"Sounds lovely right now" 

"Don't be like that, who will I play with if you're gone?"

Dream was slowly losing his patience, "What are you even doing here anymore? I'm no use to you, you've ruined everything and got me stuck here in this hell of a prison, what more could you possibly want from me?" nightmare giggled which only fueled dream's anger, 

"I can't use your weak body for my own pleasures but that doesn't mean that I don't get any by merely watching you suffer here" she rested her chin on the palm of her hand, a sadistic look displaying on her face 

"so what? you're just gonna stay here till I die from loneliness and sadness?" dream asked 

Nightmare just shrugged 

"Depends, but watching you suffer is never boring" 

"Oh really, how so?" 

"Yes" she started, "Humans are an animal driven by purpose, above all they strive for a sense of meaning in their short lives" dream looks at her "And when they don't get it, they become extremely sad. that's the _fun part_ " 

dream shivered "You sadistic asshole" Nightmare laughed elatedly, standing up from her chair again and floating around the obsidian cell, "What can I say? you humans are just so very entertaining I never get bored of it" 

"Is that why you took over _my_ body? hurt my friends and everybody I cared about? and got me stuck in what is known as an inescapable prison?" Dream was having none of it, he wanted answers even though he knows they wont undo anything, he'll only be cursed with the knowledge that he is innocent and the real threat still walks free 

"for your information, I tried to call Technoblade to cash in that favor he owes you but he didn't show up and left me hanging at the last moment, lovely fella" 

nightmare snickered "And yes that is why i took your body but don't get me wrong, you were doing well on your own up until you decided to let tommy go without a fight in the first war. It got boring from there so I decided to take things into my own hands" 

"and where did that go you?- _got me?_ locked away from everyone"

"you're the only one locked here, I can leave this place anytime I want to" she said, sticking her arm through the obsidian wall mocking dream in way.

dream just looks at her with defeated eyes, there is no point. he really is locked in here alone forever. alone? or with a monster who ruined his whole life? he doesn't know which one is worse. he swallows,

Dream remembers when he had the control of his body, when he just started his server with his best friends, when everything was fine and the most they had to worry about was the hostile mobs breaking in. he missed the good old days when everything was normal. 

And then everything changed when wilbur joined the game. broke all of his simple rules, created a drug empire with three children and painted him as the tyrant. he remembers how easily everybody believed wilbur's words, how almost everybody left his side because he was a 'power hungry leader' 

and when he lost control of his server and thought it couldn't get any worse than this, nightmare hopped on like a falling star, crushed everything dream worked hard for (home, friendships, relationships you name it), and took control of his very own body. stripping him off his last bit of control that he had

Dream remembers the painful sensation of being knocked out of your own system, he remembers the void, the screams, the agony. 

Dream wonders how Sapnap, George and Bad never noticed his change, was he that easy to hate? few sugary words of wilbur soot were enough for them to actually believe dream was a lost cause? those months of "i love you's" and "I'll protect you" meant nothing?

"I'd say yes, your friends really didn't care"

he heard Nightmare say. he knows it's lies, that she is just messing with his head. but after everything that happened, dream can't help but trust her words 

"They didn't notice you were not yourself for months. they believed wilbur, followed his lead, and fought against you" Nightmare chuckles and walks closer to dream's still form on the floor, kneeling down and taking a handful of his hair 

"They believed you don't care about them" she said "The bond between all of you was like a house build on quicksand, sooner or later it all fell apart" she plays with his long dirty blonde hair, running her fingers through it. dream stared at the ground below him, his face pale with shock

"and you know the best part?" she whispered in his ear

Nightmare pulled his hair back, causing him to stare up her as she smirked down at him, her red eyes luminating brightly in the dark

"They have deemed you as the Villain of their story" Nightmare drawls, grinning. Dream stopped breathing for a second

She ran a hand down his cheek, staring directly into his eyes, "And **no one** would mourn when you're gone." Tears stung his eyes,

"They would _dance and sing_ on your grave."

The stored tears continued to flow and the sobs wracked his body, robbing it of the ability to speak – barely allowing a breath to be drawn. Nightmare was right, she was right. 

There is no sense in trying to convince himself otherwise, every cloud has a silver lining? his ass,

He is innocent, but no one would believe him.

He was possessed, but no one would believe him.

He is all alone,

he'll always be alone

and it's no one's fault but **his**. 

Nightmare's eyes glints with malice as she laughs maniacally, she turns around and looks at the corner, watching the camera zoom in on her as she winks at it with a peace sign, a sick smirk creeping on her face before she disappears into thin air

The cell is once again, filled with dream's pained sobs 

* * *

"What the fuck?"


	2. Punishment for the Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam discovers something that turns his world upside down  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wasnt rly planning on writing a second chapter but i was rewatching avengers and now this exists, third or maybe fourth (idk) is gonna be real spicy

A normal day in the life of Pandora's Vault's Warden Sam? not a chance, 

At first, someone anonymously plants TNT on the top of the prison, successfully consigning the entire Prison into Automatic Safety Lockdown which sam couldn't shut off for some reason. which oh so happens to be during Tommy's visit. resulting in him getting stuck in the main cell (which is also the most secluded and guarded place of the prison) with his dear old abuser, lovey! 

Tommy's hotel gets confiscated by Jack, Bad's eggpire starts growing and to top it all of, Dream does the one thing Sam was afraid he was gonna do. 

_Tommyinnit was slain by Dream_

Yeah, he failed at his job very badly, didn't he? he failed to protect his kid. and the monster who was responsible for his death, was laughing menacingly over his dead corpse. 

~~_(It wasn't him)_ ~~

~~~~Sam failed Tommy. but before he could spiral about it any further he heard a familiar voice - a voice that shouldn't be here anymore. _"SAM!"_ Tommy was here

either that, or sam has finally lost his last bit of sanity. he checked the prison, called for the blonde kid, and to his pleasant surprise, the kid answered back. Sam had finally turned the safety protocol off, the prison was ready for use again, he quickly lifted the Lava up, and there he was, how did tommy came back? not his biggest concern. every cell in his body was yelling at him to get tommy away from... _it_

The platform reached the surface of the cell and he hugged the traumatized kid as tightly as he could. he picked the boy up, stood on the platform and looked back at dream with a glare that basically meant - _you're in some deep shit_

And Tommy was safely escorted out of the prison. Sam learned that dream used the revival book on tommy to bring him back. he also learned that wilbur was not the sam anymore and dream might use his help to break out of prison. but that was not what sam was thinking about, there was only one word looping in his mind 

Punishment. Punish dream. Punish him. Punish _it. Punishment for the monster_

So he did

_[Dream was slain by Awsamdude using Warden's Will Breaker]_

_[Dream was slain by Awsamdude using Warden's Will Breaker]_

_[Dream was slain by Awsamdude using Warden's Will Breaker]_

_[Dream was slain by Awsamdude using Warden's Will Breaker]_

_[Dream was slain by Awsamdude using Warden's Will Breaker]_

He planned on starving him, but decided against it and reduced his food supply instead, he installed cameras and mics for full security, and No one was allowed to visit him, because he is a monster. a murderer, an abuser who deserves death, dream should be happy that they are even letting him stay alive, he should be happy. 

because he is a monster.

right?

right. 

**_Then what the hell is this?_ **

Sam couldn't believe his eyes. Somebody was in dream's cell, _Somebody was in Dream's cell._ Sam gripped his chair so tightly he could feel the thing cracking. No other sounds reached his ears, his entire focus on the screen in front of him. with only one line looping inside his brain 

_Somebody was in Dream's cell_

But It wasn't Wilbur, or Jschlatt even. no, It was someone unfamiliar. a female figure, with long black hair, red hoodie and ripped jeans, and that same ominous mask like dream's. It was someone who could float? and go through walls? well that explains how she broke into the prison in the first place. sweat tickled down sam's chin.

He was going to enter dream's cell to catch this... thing but something peaked his interest. 

They were having a conversation, and sam could listen in on it without them knowing. If that girl can really go through walls and have god-like powers then Sam would be of no use as a single warden. so he decided to do the rational thing and figure if they were going to escape or not 

And as time went by and sam listened to every word they said, he felt his entire world shift upside down. A bombshell revelation that he never even anticipated, let alone think about it

_**Dream was possessed?** _

The thing- _Nightmare_ , looked directly at the camera, towards Sam and winked as if she already knew about Sam listening in on their conversation. _As if she wanted Sam to listen in on their conversation._ And in a blink of an eye she was gone, and all sam could hear was dream's crying.

Sam couldn't believe any of this. he got up, left the prison to get some fresh air, and thought back 

_Dream was possessed_

_And according to nightmare he was in possession ever since the first war_

_And if that's true than_

_Than the dream he has been punishing was_

**_Was not responsible at all_ **

**_This is a wrongful imprisonment!_ **

The realization hit him like a cold splash of water in the face 

he quickly pulled out his communicator and messaged the entire server, 

[Awsamdude]: EVERYONE GATHER INSIDE THE COMMUNITY HOUSE RIGHT NOW, DROP EVERTHING YOUR DOING 

[Awsamdude]: THIS IS URGENT!

[Sapnap]: woah calm down dude we're kinda busy with something

[Tubbo_]: can't this wait for at least a few hours?

[Awsamdude]: I think you'll wanna hear this 

[Awsamdude]: Its about Dream 

[Tommyinnit]: WOAH WHAT SAM WHAT 

[Quackity]: WHAT DO YOU MEAN DID HE ESCAPE?

[Awsamdude]: He didn't escape don't worry about that! 

[Awsamdude]: I just have something VERY IMPORTANT to share so please. 

[GeorgeNotFound]: we'll be there in 10 minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayup surprise shawty  
> bet u didn't expect a second chapter huh  
> now watch me compeletly forget about this bye

**Author's Note:**

> look all im saying is 
> 
> female nightmare


End file.
